The Crack of Dawn
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: Will Loz ever forgive his two brothers? WARNING: Remnantcest.


Feeling bitter one minute and balmy the other, Yazoo wriggled beneath the bedcovers at the change of temperature. The timepiece struck half past five in the crack of dawn and the blue was already brightening up for the daytime; it hadn't even past the hours of sunrise yet.

Opening those pasty eyelids, revealing the intense glow within those magnificent hues, the long-haired Remnant felt somewhat lightheaded at the lack of forty winks. Spreading both of his arms and hoisting them into the ordinary air, followed by a penetrating yawn. He shot a gawk at the adolescent resting beside him; his silvery locks always sheltered his glistening Mako eye that remained on the right side of his endearing face.

"...Kadaj?" Yazoo scarcely murmured, "Are you awake?"

The youngster was alert for sure, it was noticeable and he constantly freed a small number of extraordinary sounds. What could he possibly be up to? Could this be the answer to the change of warmth? The ashy quilt continued to shift in one of those patchy movements.

Of course, the Remnants split a double bed between them, although it seemed Loz had vanished, perhaps he made the decision to sleep on the settee.

"Kadaj..." The long-haired Remnant mumbled, sweeping the adolescents silvery strands to the side of his face using his own index finger. "...I can hear you."

Yazoo brutally snatched the duvet away from the immature teenager; his hues unexpectedly caught that one movement, he merely observed the younger's semi-hard length shift then conceal behind those smaller hands.

Well, they both felt the temperature increase; a miniature flush became visible upon the adolescents supple cheeks. Discomfited also irritated, Kadaj had the urge to squeeze the life out of that yielding neck, a neck that anybody would want to nibble on.

Inclining his slender body to some extent, Yazoo simply pushed the minor hands apart and seized onto the shockingly hefty length, then started to glide his left hand up and down. Parting his pasty lips, he stuck out a rose-pink tongue and skimmed it over the slick slit, hoping pre-cum would appear.

"Yazoo... What on earth are you doing?" He whispered like a ghost, his pale eyelids widened at his elder brother's actions. In Yazoo's mind it happened to be a method to prevent the adolescent from gnashing his teeth, even though he cherished the taste of the shaft. Intelligent one he is.

The elder Remnant began to hug his lips around the head of the penis, and started to bobble up and down, gradually. All could be heard is the hushed drones releasing from the rear of Yazoo's throat, particularly when he glided his tongue all along the base of the hardening shaft. Who could be irritated at this heavenly creature?

Slanting his head rearwards until the crown of the skull smacked the inexpressive frame of the double bed; he released such a silent groan and robotically placed the palm of his left hand onto the rear of the tempting Remnant's head.

He swirled his rose-coloured tongue around the member whilst bobbing unpredictably, like a streak of lightning. Kadaj happened to feel rather aroused, like electrical energy had immediately travelled throughout his blood; he couldn't help but sink his teeth into his bottom lip.

Releasing from the stiff penis, he slithered his tongue all along the side of member before shoving it into his mouth once more. The time had passed and it already hit quarter past six in the morning, hopefully the eldest Remnant hadn't awoken yet.

Dipping onto the erect member once more, he swallowed it deep into his throat and out again, letting his saliva seep out of his mouth. The Remnants didn't have gag reflexes therefore they could receive more pleasure than a human could during a blowjob.

Yazoo released from the adolescents penis and swiftly flung the plain duvet off of the double bed and onto the patterned carpet. He hastily slithered off of the mattress and opened one of his drawers, the ultimate 'toy box'; he seized onto a shiny pair of manacles with his left hand, afterwards he twisted his body right around and drew near the little Remnant.

He whipped one metal device around Kadaj's right slender wrist and clasped the chain on all sides of one timber bar of the frame, after that he basically hooked the other handcuff around the left wrist. He positioned one knee onto the mattress and dragged himself in the direction of the other male; he placed the palms of both his hands on each side of Kadaj's body, and placed a kiss upon his colourless lips.

Kadaj is usually the oppressive one out of the trio, the most temperamental, and also primarily insane. Yazoo would be keen on meeting his little brother's vulnerable side; he had never dominated anybody before.

Leaving a trail of kisses down the adolescent's abdomen, Yazoo was so tempted to suck onto the other male's length once more. Slipping his thumbs beneath his little brother's thighs, he hastily pushed them into the air. His mouth approached the male's entrance, he stuck out a rose-pink tongue and slithered it all along the firm wrinkled hole.

"Fuck!" The short-haired Remnant muttered underneath his breath, he was flabbergasted at what his elder brother was currently doing to his body; he was still a virgin.

He glided his tongue in miniature circles all-around the moist hole, he tightened his grip on his little brother's thighs, and started to drag his sharp nails down the adolescent's pasty flesh, fortunately the Remnant's couldn't haemorrhage. Yazoo nudged the tip of his rose-coloured tongue into his younger brother's hole, pushing to the extent that his tongue would tolerate.

Taking notice of the adolescent's hushed moans, the elder Remnant could feel his own length hardening at the pleasant sounds that his little brother was producing. He tasted even more appetizing than a strawberry cheesecake which was Loz's favourite dessert.

Kadaj could feel his blood sweltering, droplets of sweat started to form onto each limb of his tempting body. He cherished the way his elder brother was taking control.

"...Touch me, Yazoo..." The smaller Remnant barely mumbled, "...Please."

Pulling his tongue out of Kadaj's balmy entrance, he also drew his left hand away from his little brother's thigh. He hoisted his torso, slipping his hand into his own pants, and pulled out his toughened length, Kadaj felt as if he was about to melt at his elder brother's actions. Blimey, there was a sun in the room at quarter to seven in the morning.

His erect penis approached his little brother's entrance, "Ready?" the taller Remnant whispered, he was clearly bothered about the adolescent but he also knew Kadaj liked it rough, perhaps he watched several porn videos or something.

Ramming the entire shaft into the younger Remnant's rear, he positioned the palm of his left hand onto the adolescent's thigh once more. Kadaj freed such a piercing moan; he paid attention to the shackles clattering once Yazoo brutally slammed his penis inside.

He nudged his jagged nails into Kadaj's pasty thighs, producing pallid scratches whilst he thrusted inwards and outwards of the teenager's hole. Kadaj felt as if he was in seventh heaven, feeling his elder brother's penis play against his moist walls.

Thrusting deeper and more rapidly, the chains endlessly rattling at every movement the elder Remnant made, and the whimpers of pleasure escaping the teenager's lips as he kept his mako hues glued on Yazoo.

Lowering his shoulders, he increased his speediness and happened to vandalize his brother's home like greased lightning. The little Remnant released such a penetrating scream, which woke up the eldest Remnant who happened to be dead to the world and it's only ten past eight in the morning.

Kadaj felt his legs anaesthetizing along with his engaged arms, and his painful throat even felt deadened. But it felt good.

"Pretty brother, you feel warm and gentle." Yazoo cooed whilst a smile curled upon his ashy lips as he caught his little brother's gaze.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door collapsed onto the ground followed by a large quantity of dust scattering throughout the air. An irritated Remnant walked all the way through the filth in a slow movement, ear-splitting clunks constantly crashed onto the carpet.

"...Brothers?" Loz bawled, he couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Kadaj connected to the double bed's inexpressive frame whilst Yazoo plunged his penis into his little brother's hole. "I'm pleased I took the settee."

"It's not what it looks like, its Cloud dressed up as Yazoo..." The little Remnant panicked, his words definitely slipped out incorrectly.

And Yazoo inaudibly sat there uncomfortably, holding back a chuckle and absolutely drifting into La-La land once more.


End file.
